Hands
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Non ! Je ne ferai jamais ça… c'est juste que… j'aime vraiment beaucoup les mains de Midorimacchi !


**Hands**

**Par Stephane Richer**

_Et me revoilà avec une trad toute neuve ! (bon, elle est au placard depuis un petit moment, en fait, mais passons) J'ai l'AUTORISATION de la traduire ! Un miracle en soi, vraiment. Anyway, bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'appartement de la famille de Kise est spacieux. La myriade de fenêtres semble le rendre encore plus grand, un peu comme s'il s'ouvrait vers le ciel. La ville s'étend devant eux comme une carte, presque étourdissante. Kise sourit largement parce qu'il peut dire que Midorima est impressionné, même s'il ne dit rien.

Le père de Kise a grandi dans cet appartement, et n'a jamais déménagé. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il y a assez de place pour qu'il y vive confortablement avec ses parents, sa femme, et ses trois enfants (bien qu'aujourd'hui, ils soient tous sortis; Midorima et Kise sont seuls). Kise mène Midorima au salon, empli de lumière et de chaleur en ce jour d'été. Les yeux du plus grand sont aussitôt attirés par le piano. C'est un simple piano droit, un vieux qui plus est, mais il semble bien conservé.

« Oh, joues pour moi, Midorimacchi ! » demanda Kise en battant des mains.

Midorima ne va pas refuser de se mettre en valeur, spécialement devant son petit ami. Quelques livres de musique sont posés sur le piano : Mandelssohn, Joplin, Clementi, Kabelac. Midorima s'assoit, ouvre le piano, et appuie sur une touche. Il descend d'une octave, puis d'une autre. Ça sonne plutôt bien. Il prend le premier livret, l'ouvre au hasard, s'arrête un instant puis commence à jouer. Il sent un poids sur le bois quand Kise s'assoit à côté de lui, regardant, écoutant.

Midorima n'a jamais joué ce morceau auparavant, mais il l'a entendu quelque part. Il a besoin de s'entraîner un moment en lisant, mais c'est cependant une opportunité parfaite.

Ça le frappe soudainement qu'il est étrange que Kise ne dise rien, ne le fasse jamais, quand il joue du piano. Il écoute simplement, passionné, comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui importait.

Et il regarde, aussi. Il regarde chaque geste, chaque contact des doigts sur l'ivoire, chaque léger retrait en l'air. Il voit tout. C'est presque comme si –

« Kise », dit Midorima, jouant toujours. « Es-tu en train d'essayer de copier mes techniques de pianiste ? »

Il blanchit. « Non ! Je ne ferais jamais… C'est juste… » Son visage est passé de sa couleur normale à une blancheur inquiétante puis au rouge brique en moins de dix secondes.

Midorima retire ses mains des touches et se tourne vers lui. « Oui ? »

« J'aime vraiment les mains de Midorimacchi ! » déclare rapidement Kise.

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil. Oh c'est donc ça ? En y repensant, Kise tient toujours ses mains ou les attrape, parfois les embrasse ou les suçote, mais Midorima n'y avait jamais prêté attention parce que Kise aime toucher les gens, donc bien sûr qu'il s'accroche à Midorima. Et sucer les doigts de quelqu'un est l'un des plus vieux trucs dans le manuel de la séduction et des gestes érotiques.

Lentement, Midorima lève sa main droite et ouais, les yeux de Kise ne la lâchent pas. Il se bat pour la garder dans son champ de vision tandis que Midorima l'approche de son visage et caresse avec légèreté la pommette de Kise puis descend sur sa mâchoire. Le visage de Kise commence à se tordre et un gémissement étouffé s'échappe de ses lèvres.

… Bordel.

Oh, Midorima va tellement s'amuser avec ça. Il laisse un rictus apparaître sur ses lèvres (pas que le blond le remarquerait; ses yeux sont fermement clos) et déplace sa main gauche, la posant sur les genoux de Kise. La respiration de celui-ci se coupe un instant.

« Kise », dit Midorima, enlevant sa main droite. Il attend que les paupières de Kise bougent légèrement et s'ouvrent.

« Oui ? » murmure t-il. C'est difficile de croire que ces simples actions l'excitent tellement. C'est ridicule.

Midorima enlève sa main gauche du genou de Kise et la place sur son poing droit serré. Ses propres mains sont grandes, mais celles du blond le sont presque autant. Les mains de Kise sont bien plus fortes, et ses paumes sont peut être même plus larges que celle de Midorima (mais les doigts de Midorima sont plus longs, sans discussion possible). « Défais mon bandage. »

Les yeux de Kise s'illuminent comme des lanternes miniatures et il étire lentement ses mains avant d'attraper la main gauche du plus grand, la massant (c'est d'ailleurs plutôt agréable). Il la tourne, fronce les sourcils, cherchant la fin du bandage. Lorsqu'il la trouve, il commence à travailler sur le nœud. Sa langue sort légèrement de sa bouche alors qu'il tire doucement, et c'est si incroyablement adorable. Midorima veut en quelque sorte juste le baiser tout de suite, sans réfléchir, mais si le choix est entre ça et continuer à le regarder maintenant, il ne peut pas vraiment mal choisir. Et peut être qu'il aura les deux.

Il a du mal à patienter, parfois. Là, c'est un de ces moments, mais il approche graduellement son corps de celui de Kise, de plus en plus près, et Kise défait lui-même rapidement le bandage, clairement tout aussi impatient. La bande tombe au sol et la main de Midorima est finalement libérée. Elle est actuellement plutôt sale et transpirante d'avoir été bandée toute la journée donc Midorima se penche pour embraser son petit ami, détournant son attention tandis qu'il essuie discrètement sa main sur son pantalon. Le banc du piano est vraiment bien trop petit et inconfortable pour leur activité, donc Midorima se lève, brisant le baiser et entraînant Kise avec lui, et entrelace leurs mains ensemble. Kise tombe dans ses bras. Il est très léger, ce qui est surprenant au vu de sa stature musclée. A-t-il des os creux d'oiseaux ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou peut être que leur différence de taille a un réel impact sur leurs poids. Ou Midorima est devenu plus fort.

Mais son esprit s'écarte bien vite des histoires de poids parce que Kise s'est repris et stabilisé puis a commencé à se déplacer, tirant Midorima derrière lui. Ils marchent (si l'on peut appeler ça marcher) dans un couloir avec de nombreuses portes et Midorima commence à s'impatienter, se disant qu'il pourrait juste baiser Kise dans le couloir, lorsqu'ils entrent enfin dans une pièce.

Midorima ne peut (et ne veut pas vraiment) avoir un bon aperçu de la chambre de Kise, parce que le blond le jette sur le lit aussitôt qu'ils ouvrent la porte et la referme ensuite d'un coup de pied. Le matelas est ridiculement moelleux, et Midorima s'enfonce en quelque sorte dedans. C'est bizarre, comme flotter dans une piscine qui n'est pas mouillée, avec Kise le plaquant dans l'eau et l'embrassant.

Midorima lutte pour reprendre le contrôle, forçant contre la bouche avide de Kise, mais bon sang si Kise a quelque chose pour ses mains il a quelque chose pour la bouche de Kise parce que les choses que le blond peut faire avec sont juste tellement incroyables et tellement, tellement nombreuses. C'est toujours quelque chose de nouveau, ouais, Kise est en train de lécher son cou en ce moment même… Mais Midorima relâche les mains de Kise et les glisse dans le pantalon du plus petit, commençant à tripoter son cul.

C'est vraiment trop pour Kise, qui est réduit à une masse tremblante en moins de dix secondes (et Midorima est assez surpris qu'il ait même tenu aussi longtemps). Bordel, il peut probablement faire jouir Kise sans enlever aucuns de ses vêtements. Et pourquoi pas ? C'est si chaud quand Kise est comme ça, transpirant, excité et gémissant son nom.

Donc il déplace ses mains vers le haut, l'un de ses pouces dans le creux du poignet de Kise tandis que l'autre caresse sa joue, et Kise s'appuie contre comme un chat, voulant plus, plus, plus, gémissant plus fort, plus fort. Kise commence à bouger sa propre main vers le bas mais Midorima l'attrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa ceinture. Les yeux de Kise s'ouvrent brusquement et le plus grand secoue la tête.

« Arrête…de jouer les allumeurs… » Il a du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

Midorima se met à genoux, puis lance une jambe au-dessus de Kise et le plaque au lit. Il colle sa main gauche dans la bouche de Kise et ce dernier commence à sucer ses doigts et ahh, la sensation est géniale. La bouche du blond est vraiment incroyable. Kise ne ralentit pas ses mouvements de hanches, les montant et Midorima veut vraiment jouir aussi, donc il frotte leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, plus fort, plus vite, faisant courir sa main droite sur le bras de Kise et ouais, en gros ça le fait pour eux deux. Ils continuent encore quelques instants, puis Kise se contracte et retombe mollement sur le lit, sa langue sortant légèrement de sa bouche et ses muscles se relâchant. Midorima y est presque, presque, mais il ne peut pas bon sang, il peut se sentir suinter du liquide séminal mais il ne peut simplement pas tout à fait y arriver, donc il passe dans son pantalon et se masturbe, quelques mouvements et il a fini, faisant des dégâts sur sa main mais peu importe.

Ils pourront toujours prendre une douche ensemble plus tard.

* * *

_Honnêtement, ce n'est pas la meilleure fiction que j'ai traduite, mais j'avais envie d'un couple... Atypique, donc._

_By the way, je pense arrêter la traduction, puisque j'ai, hélas, moins de temps à y consacrer. Vos avis ?_

_Et, pour finir... Reviews ? _


End file.
